1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an orthopedic implant, for use in a total hip arthroplasty, i.e., a total hip replacement. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a femoral component of a total hip implant, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a femoral neck sparing implant that may be placed or located in a proximal femur.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention relates in general to prosthesis, parts thereof, or aids and accessories therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to a femoral prosthesis.
Total hip replacement has become the standard of care treatment to address a variety of degenerative and traumatic processes of the nip joint.
Much has been learned and developed over the last several decades of practice and research. Previously, much bone resection and marrow excavation has been necessary to accomplish implant longevity and stability. As time has proceeded, more tissue and bone sparing surgical techniques have been developed. These techniques in general are to facilitate less bone loss in future revision surgeries and to decrease soft tissue injury. Bone is lost from both stress shielding and osteolysis. The problem of bone loss from osteolysis has largely been solved by improvement in the wear properties of modern bearing surfaces. Stress shielding bone loss has been improved by loading the proximal femur with tapered stem geometries or surface replacement devices. Surface replacement devices have a multitude of limitations. First, the procedure can require relatively large exposure and therefore can hardly be called tissue sparing, although bone sparing. Second, the compromised bone of the femoral head is often a poor foundation and can cause early or late failure from collapse. Lastly, femoral neck fracture can occur.
Previous devices have relied on entry into the femoral canal either in a straight entry or in a curvilinear fashion. Some have considered the proximal femoral metaphyseal bone incapable of sustaining load.
Modern minimally invasive surgery, in particular, the “anterior supine muscle sparing” approach, is made more difficult by the straight diaphyseal engaging stems. Shorter curved tapered stems have been made with some improvement in the ease of implantation. However, femoral insertion can still be very challenging.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.